Rebel
by MightySwordPen
Summary: "There are two paths I could have taken. Instead of picking one, I made my own straight down the middle, so now I have an equal chance of living and dying."
1. Prologue

**_Title: _**_Rebel_**_  
>Summary: <em>**_"There are two paths I could have taken. Instead of picking one, I made my own straight down the middle, so now I have an equal chance of living and dying." _**_  
>Rating: <em>**_T_**_  
>Genre:<em>**_ Angst/Horror/Friendship/Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort (That is a lot!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Hetalia._

**_Notes:_**_ Well, this is what happens when I read The Hunger Games. I somehow mixed it into Hetalia and got this crazy idea O.o_

_Now, this story will contain O.C's, just as a forewarning for those who hate O.C's._

_This is not a cross-over! I got the idea from the Hunger Games, that is all! None of the characters from The Hunger Games will be in this story, only Hetalia characters and O.C's_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue:<em>**

_How long has it been since I've fallen asleep? Has the sun risen yet? Is it morning? Should I even dare to get up?_

_I hear footsteps, not to far from where I'm hiding. Should I look? What if they're above me? Waiting for me to open my eyes and see them there before finally killing me?_

_What's today's date? I've been playing this game for far too long, I guess I forgot to keep track of time. Is it a Sunday? Saturday? Maybe a Tuesday? Who knows._

_The footsteps get closer. They still haven't found me? Why can't they just find me already? I want to be dead. Please, just kill me already._

_I hear a voice. "She's not over here!" More footsteps follow and another talks._

_"Then lets go. She might be gone already."_

_Then, all I hear is the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet as they turn and leave._

_My breathing hitches as I realize that I've been holding my breath._

_I wonder what would have happened if they hadn't left. Would they have found me? Camouflaged on the ground? It wasn't my best work since entering this arena, but it seemed to have worked for the moment._

_Static enters the air as one of the speakers near me goes off. A booming voice comes from the other end. It's Ludwig._

_"We have now come up with a twist in the game. Since there are only eight of you left, we have decided to split you up into teams. One team will consist of three teens, while the other, of five. Those from Vicinities G, J, and Q will band together and create Team Axis!"_

_I think. Team Axis. I am not from any of those Vicinities, so I'm on the other team._

_I await Ludwig's loud voice, the only thing that's telling me I haven't died yet. But it doesn't come. Instead, a friendly voice comes on. It's Matthew, my Mentor._

_"Teens from Vicinities C, U, V, R, and..." he pauses for a moment before continuing, "...Z, will become Team Allies!"_

_Seeing me still on the list must have given Matthew some hope that we were going to win._

_Ludwig comes back on and gives us areas to meet up at. Axis is to meet up at the river I saw back in the beginning, while the Allies are to meet up in the North where the field is._

_I crawl out from my hiding spot before noticing I'm not alone._

_Standing in front of me is Alessa, a gun in her hands. She's trembling, tears run down her face as she threatens to shoot._

_I try to compromise with her. "Just put the gun down. We can both survive if we just leave each other right now and go to our respectable teams."_

_But Alessa just shakes her head and slowly pulls the trigger. "If I kill you now," she began, "then I can prove to the world that I'm not a coward! That my entire Vicinity isn't full of cowards! I can prove to everyone with my first kill, just by pulling this trigger."_

_It all happens in a flash. I don't bother to move, it's too late to do anything. I can't even summon the strength to grab the hockey stick I made earlier that week to help weaken the bullet before it hits me._

_I just stand there._

_And just as I hear the shot ring out through the forest around us, I smile meekly up at the camera hidden in the tree next to me. They're not that hard to see, but that's only if you have a good eye._

_"I'm sorry, Matthieu." I say._

_The bullet hit's my chest, direct hit to my right lung. I can already feel the blood pooling up inside it. I cough, blood mixes with my spit creating an iron aftertaste in my mouth. I begin to feel dizzy, I can't comprehend anything going on around me. It's all a blur._

_I don't remember falling to the ground. My body's going numb. Has she shot more than once? To make sure that I'm dead?_

_I'm losing blood, and fast. Nothing can save me now. Doctors, medicine, nothing. I'm going to die._

_My eyes begin to flutter closed, every things going black._

_Before all of my senses shut down completely, I hear a faint voice in the back of my head. It's Matthew. He's telling me what he said to me that first day we meet at the Capital._

_"I promise, even if you die in that place, I will not be angry with you. You did the best you could, and that's all that I could possibly ask for. I'm proud of you for being brave enough to step up and save that little girl."_

_I think I'm smiling when I hear his voice one last time._

_I've finally made someone proud._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Final Notes: <em>**_^-^ Hehe I'm leaving you guys hanging, aren't I? And this isn't even the real beginning! I'm so evil...This is just a taste of what's to come, and now, I need you guys help. I need...22 more O.C's for this story!_

_Here is a list of whom I need. i'll give you a list of Vicinities (the places where they live) and the Country that run that Vicinity. The ones with **X's** next to them are already taken._

_Vicinities:_  
><em>A- Austria <strong>X (Adam Key-Marshmellowtime)<strong>_  
><em>B- Belarus<em>  
><em>C- China <strong>X (Huang Fan-MaliceArchangela)<strong>_  
><em>D- Denmark <strong>X (Elliot McKnight-Marshmellowtime)<strong>_  
><em>E- Estonia<em>  
><em>F- Finland<em>  
><em>G- Germany (Prussia is apart of Vicinity G!) <strong>X (Ally Nightlock-Marshmellowtime)<strong>_  
><em>H- Hungary<em>  
><em>I- Iceland <strong>X (Emilia Fiske-Me)<strong>_  
><em>J- Japan <strong>X (Kerene Karmoth-Darker Than Black12)<br>**__K- Greece **X (Adrastos Agamemnon Erasmus-MaliceArchangela)**  
><em>_L- Lithuania  
><em>_M- Switzerland **X (Marta Brussman-The-Forth-Deadly-Hallow)**  
><em>_N- Netherlands  
><em>_O- Norway **X (Axel Christensen-Me)  
><strong>__P- Poland  
><em>_Q- Italy **X (Alessa Russo-Me)  
><strong>__R- Russia  
><em>_S- Sweden  
><em>_T- Turkey  
><em>_U- United Kingdom **X (Elisabeth Ari Hart-fiir. verdepol)**  
><em>_V- France **X (Filibert 'Bertie' Cyrille Campion-MaliceArchangela)**  
><em>_W- Spain **X (Gabriel Sebastian Moreno Alvarez-fiir. verdepol)  
><strong>__Z- Canada **X (Melissa Smith-Me)**_

_**Here is the form to fill out! **_

**_Name:_**

**_Vicinity:_**

**_Age: (Any from 10-21)_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Personality: (Please try to keep it different from the Country that you pick!)_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Weapon: (Try to be creative on this one! :D No guns!)_**

**_History: (Family? Bf/Gf? Stuff like that...)_**

**_Other: (Stuff I missed...)_**

**_Please try not to have a love interest! You never know if your O.C will die ;)_**

_Here are some of mine:_

**_Name: Axel Christensen_**

**_Vicinity: Vicinity O-Norway_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Personality: A hot headed girl who runs head first into everything she does. After learning that she has a sister, who is also competing in the Games, Axel become very protective of her and will do anything to protect her._**

**_Appearance: Short, brown hair. Bright green eyes. Pale skin._**

**_Weapon: Mace_**

**_History: Recently discovered sister, Emillia. Has a mother back in the Vicinity, who is deathly ill and if Axel wins the Games, then she can get her mother medicine and some of the best healthcare out there._**

**_Other: Axel has a piercing on her eyebrow. She did it herself when she as 15 and still gets in trouble with Naktir Law. She refuses to take it out._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: Emillia Fiske<em>**

**_Vicinity: Vicinity I-Iceland_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Personality: A timid girl who doesn't get out much. She doesn't like being out with people and would rather sit and wait things out. Emillia learns that she has a sister, Axel, and the two work together in the Games. Axel protects her while Emillia comes up with the strategies._**

**_Appearance: Long, blond hair. Grey/blue eyes. Pale skin._**

**_Weapon: A Bayonet, no gun/riffle_**

**_History: Recently discovered sister, Axel. Has a father back in the Vicinity. He works constantly and Emillia never gets to see him. She hopes that if she wins, he'll quit his job and they can finally spend some time together._**

**_Other: Nothing._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: Melissa Smith<em>**

**_Vicinity: Vicinity Z-Canada_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Personality: A smart girl who is well known in her Vicinity. She is very good at Hockey, a sport played in Vicinities R and Z and is one of the top ranked females in both Vicinities. Melissa is very handy with outdoor skills and can survive for days by herself._**

**_Appearance: Should length brown hair. Hazel eyes. Fair skin. A few freckles on her cheeks and nose._**

**_Weapon: A Pike_**

**_History: Melissa once had a father, but he died after being picked to play in the Games ten years ago. She has a brother, John, who is the only one working. Their mother left them after Melissa's father died, so the two try to survive the best they can. She hopes that if she wins, Melissa can get John to quit his job and they can find their mother and be a family again._**

**_Other: Melissa keeps a small keychain of a maple leaf with her at all times. It remind her of her father, who came from Canada to live with their mother. He chose love over freedom._**

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! You can review your O.C's or PM me. I'll update the list and after all the Vicinities are taken, I'll post the new chapter!<em>

_Happy reviewing~_

_-Mighty-_


	2. Chapter One: Rewrite, Melissa

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger Games (part of the plot is from this story!) They belong to their respectable owners. _

**_Notes: Okay, I've kinda had a change of heart for this story. Instead of doing what I have been doing, writing several characters at once, I'm just going to write one character per chapter and it's going to be in their P.O.V, that way, later in the story, you can learn more about them and how they actually feel and such. I hope you understand this. This just makes it easier for me._**

_Oh, and the takings for O.C's are now closed. Since no one picked:_

_B/Belarus  
>EEstonia  
>LLithuania  
>PPoland_

_I shall make them myself. I need some of these guys badly at the moment and since no one offered, I guess I'll just have to do it myself. _

_* Sorry I reposted this again. I accidently deleted the chapter -_-'*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Rewrite<strong>

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_I don't remember a time when I wasn't always watched. Since I was born, I was always under surveillance. Almost everyone, in every Vicinity was, but there were those select few the Leaders decided to turn a blind eye to a forget anything even happened. I always found it a bit...creepy..._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

It was about 2113 when things began to go wrong. The country of Mexico was facing some economical problems. People were fighting, the government began to lose its power, and soon, the entire country itself was a war. After a few years, the war just, ended. No one knows how or why, it just stopped.

There was nothing left after everything died down. Some say a few people escaped into America to take refuge from the war, others say no one left and that the entire Mexican culture is now dead and is now in ruins.

Years later, in 2130, the American Government began to go out of control. They wanted more land, more power, they wanted everything, but the rest of the world would not allow that to happen. In order to keep the superpower in line, they bombed the capital. It was a drastic measure, but they had to do it.

Almost all of North America was now in chaos. There was now formal system of government in America, Mexico was gone, and the only remaining country left that was still standing was Canada. Some considered that Canada should be the new superpower of the world.

After a while, the countries of the world began to pick off the land of America, claiming it for itself. They had all made a pact of some sorts; that each country would have to watch over a separate section, a Vicinity. It just so happens, I live in the last Vicinity, Z. Its run by the Canadian Government and lies on the border, covering around 1/4 of Washington to Michigan. But those are where the lumbar yards are, our actual Vicinity likes in what used to be Wisconsin.

My mother was a refugee from Montana, and when the American Government was destroyed, she ran off to Canada. There, she met my father. They spent a year together, and then, a miracle happened. My brother was born during the year 2131, the same year all refugees in Canada were sent to live in the Vicinity. My father decided to leave with her, choosing love over freedom.

I only knew him for several years before he was picked for the first ever International Agility. Most people just called it the Games since it was easier to remember. Back then, when he was picked, they had no age limit. That was placed the year after, which I honestly think is unfair.

There was a range of ages, the youngest was 6 and the oldest, was my father, whom was 32. The winner was a twenty year old from Vicinity G. She was also the one who killed my father, whom was about to win when she pulled out a gun and shot him. The year later, they put in the rule of not allowing guns as your choice of weapon.

My mother left us after he died. John, my older brother, was forced to take on a job at the age of 10. He worked in the bakery down the street from our house until he turned 16, that's when he was forced to quit and work in the lumbar yard like every other man in the Vicinity. When I turned 14, I took on a job at the ice rink, teaching young children who's parent's could afford skating lessons to skate.

But today, everything was closed. I had no hockey practice, a sport I've been playing since my father taught me when I was 5, and the lumbar yards were closed, meaning John had no work. The reason? Because today is the Day of Picking.

Tis a horrid day for all of Naktir, the country that rose out of the ruins of America. Anyone from the ages of 10-21 are Picked to play in the Games. It's funny, the Games are more like a fight to the death than an actually game since only one person can be the victor.

Since I'm 17, and John's 19, we're both eligible to be picked.

We have a routine for this day. John wakes up at 9 and get breakfast ready. Since we don't have to be in the Square till around 3, I'm free to wake up whenever I want, as long as I have time to get ready.

"Are you making pancakes?" I ask John when I walk into the kitchen. This year, I woke up earlier than usual. I couldn't sleep any longer, there was some sort of nagging in the back of my mind that kept telling me that something bad was going to happen today.

"Yeah, we actually had enough flour this time," he said, flipping the golden disk on to a plate stacked with a dozen or so more pancakes. He handed it to me and shut off the stove before following me to the table. We ate in silence. Finally, just as we were finishing up, John spoke. "Have you heard the news yet?"

"What news?" I wiped off the maple syrup from my mouth. "All I hear is gossip now-a-days so it's hard to tell what real or not."

John gathered the dishes and the bottle of maple syrup and butter. "Well, this year, they're thinking, for the Games, of making it more different than ever, since it's been a decade since they first began it and all."

"Sounds," I paused, trying to think of the right word. "Interesting?"

"Very." He dropped the dishes in the sink and turned to me. "Go get ready. We have to go visit Sal before we go to the Square."

Sal was the owner of the bakery that John used to work at. Since my brother was always Sal's favorite worker, he always gave us free bread, even after my brother had to quit.

I ran back to my room and picked out my outfit from my closet. A pair of white skinny jeans, red flats, a red sweatshirt, and a white tank top. After taking a quick shower, I got dressed and did my hair. I tried to camouflage the freckles that dotted my cheeks and nose with foundation, but it didn't work and they could still be seen. I gave up and decided to leave.

John met me at the door and we left. It only took us a few minutes before we made it to the bakery, Sal was outside wearing his usual white apron with a white shirt underneath it and red pants. It didn't really match, but no one cared, just as long as you wore the colors of the countries flag that ruled your Vicinity then you were okay.

By the time we got the bread and got back home, it was around 1:50. John had a long conversation with Sal that could have lasted all day if I didn't remind them both that we had to be in the Square soon.

"I think your forgetting something," John said, pointing to my neck area. I gasped and ran back to my room. I came back with my necklace, and old keychain my father gave to me of a maple leaf he got back when he lived in Canada, and had John put it on me.

"Thanks for reminding me, I probably would have left without it."

"It's no problem," he smiled and ruffled my hair. I groaned and tried combing it with my fingers.

It took us a while to get to the Square, we made it around 2:45ish. We hugged and left to our respectable age divisions. I was in the 16-18 and John was in the on next to mine, the 19-21.

There was a eire silence that enveloped the entire Square. No one talked, but I heard the occasional whisper from a group of boys next to me. One of them I noticed from the Vicinity Hockey Team, Lawrence Taylor. He's considered the best male player.

I just shook my head when they all began to chuckle and looked up front where a huge stage was set up. There were only two people up there, one being the Mayor, an old man who's face was still perfect and hair was still a dark black color despite his age, and the other being a blonde who looked no older than 20. He was probably the Mentor to this years Representative.

Finally, after ten minutes, which felt like years to me, the clock tower ran. At first, it played a small song before three gongs went off to tell that it was currently 3 o'clock. Silently, the Mayor stood up and made his way to the podium. The Mentor followed behind him. He coughed before taking the microphone and smiling.

"I welcome you all, to the 10th International Agility. This is the Decades Games!"


	3. Chapter Two: Ally

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger Games (part of the plot is from this story!) They belong to their respectable owners. _

**_Notes:_**_ I feel liked this chapter sucked..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Ally<strong>

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_No ones perfect. Everythings meant to happen. That one time you stumble on a word durring your Literature paper or when you tripped on your own foot while walking down the street? It was planned. Your not perfect. _

_So then, why should I be?_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I'm all ready. My hairs done, straight and neat as can be. I've brushed it for the last half an hour, trying to get that elusive shine from it that it once had long ago. I don't put to much make-up on, just a bit to notice a small difference in my apperance. One last look in the mirror and I find myself staring back into my own eyes. Many say that one look and to them, I seem like a tough girl, so very confident and bold.

And they certainly are right, but sadly, those people don't see the other side of me.

"Ally! Let's go already!" A wheezing voice called out. There was a minute of a small coughing fit before silence. I sighed and quickly fixed a small charm on my necklace. It was a small, black raven, probably one of the most beautiful animals I have ever seen.

We leave the house early, around 2:40ish. My father would have had to work today, we owned a small pub which was very popular in our Vicinity, but it was a special day. Well, not really special, more like horrible.

I didn't really care about the Day of Picking anymore. It kinda wasn't such a big deal anymore. The only thing that caught my eye every year was the prize money and the immunity that your family would get if you won. The whole immunity thing I didn't care for, but the money, oh the money. That would help so much for me and my father. We could quit the pub and move to a new house and never have to work again!

"You picked out a really lovely outfit today, Ally," Mrs. Baler said as she passed us at the market. I nodded and thanked her, complimenting her on her Picking Day outfit as well, a black dress with red flats and a yellow cardigan. She smiled and turned to my father and the two began to chat. While they did that, I began to space out.

Why did the Capital come up with such a horrible Game? Killing really is not the way to go, but my father always told me that this is the price we must pay for trying to begin another World War. I remember learning in history class that the last world War we had was World War II and that was back in 1939, around a hundred years ago.

It only took us a few minutes to reach the Square. There was a flag pole in the center of the entire area with the German flag raised high at the top. It fluttered in the breeze. This was our Vicinity. Vicnity G, controlled and Governed by the Republic of Germany, _Bundesrepublik Deutschland._

_"_I'm going to go to my group now," I tell father. He nods and goes off with Mrs. Baler to the other side of the ropes that keep the teens in their respectable groups and away from those who are not in the years Picking, those too old or too young.

I take my place at the 13-15 divison, standing beside a 13 year old girl who was practically trembling. It takes a few years for that feeling to wear off, the one that your going to be Picked out of all the thousands in the Vicinity. Took me almost four years to snap from that phase.

We all stand in wait in silence, no one dares to talk. Theres a stage infront of us, just like there always is. Up there are not two people, like their usually are, but three. One being the Mayor, a brunette man who looked younger than he actually was, a blonde who seemed to be around 24 and an albino. He was grinning wildly and trying to get the attention of the blonde next to him.

Finally, after a few minutes, the clock began to ring. It payed a soothing melody before a loud gong went off three times. The Mayor, along with the blonde and albino, stood up and made their way to the podium.

"I welcome you all, to this years International Agility Pickings! This is the Decades Games!"

It was scripted, I know it. They say the same thing every year, but the 'Decades Games' part is new. Is this the change I've heard of?

After a long speech, the Mayor steps down and the blonde and albino step up. The albino begins to push the other away, but the blonde snaps at him and takes the microphone for himself.

"_Hallo _everyone," he began, slightly grummbling into the device. He brought a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat before continuing. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. This here is _mein bruder_, Gilbert Beilschmidt," The albino smiled and waved. "And we are this years Mentors."

There was a light applause from the crowd, but nothing from the groups. We all just stood and watched silently as the two backed off to let the Mayor come back up and finally Pick this years Offering. A large bowl like structure was wheeled up next to him and the Mentors and he let Ludwig do the honors of Picking.

He dug in far, reaching his arm until it disapered into the pool of paper strips. After a few minutes of digging around, Ludwig pulled out a single peice of paper. He didn't bother to look at it before handing it to the Mayor.

"Now then, I shall name off this year's Offering!" He unfolded the slip and squinted at the writing before smiling. Beside me, the young girl was still trembling.

_You never know..._

I looked to my other side and a boy, my age, was crossing his fingers behind his back.

_You may get Picked..._

I looked back up to the stage and my eyes instantly locked onto red ones, Gilbert's. He must have been scanning the groups, wondering if he could guess who was going to be it. He grinned at me and waved, mouthing, '_Good luck!' _

"And this year's Offering is..." he paused. I hated that pause. It always freaked me out, no matter how many times I've gone through this. I saw Ludwig whisper in the Mayor's ear and he nodded. "I guess I'm torturing you all, am I not? Well, I guess I should just say it now. This years Offering is Ally Nightlock!"

My mind shut down. Gilbert looked back at me and shook his head. I heard my father over the roar of the crowd yelling, 'Why? Why would you pick my daughter? My only daughter!"

The people infront of me parted so I could get up to the stage. I didn't move though. I felt like falling to the ground and just sitting there, but before I could fall, hands latch onto both my arms. It's Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Don't worry, we got you," Ludwig said. The two guided me up to the stage, it took a while to get up the stairs, my legs felt like jelly and I almost fell a couple of times. When we finally made it, the Mayor took my hand in a shake and I was given a chair to sit in.

I didn't notice till now that they were showing all of the previous Pickings from all of the other Vicinites from the screen on the clock tower. Now showing was a girl from Vicinity J, she didn't look to happy, but that probably wasn't becasue she wasn't Picked. A boy came on after her from Vicinity H, he looked happier than the girl before him, but still looked a little scared. Then there was a Girl From Vicnity O, who looked like she wanted to kill the blonde who sat next to her. He was probably her Mentor.

"Now, are there any volunteers?" The Mayor asked. This was protocol after the Picking. Of course, like always, no one raised their hands. This is not Vicnity A, where people offer themselves up like crazy. "No? Okay then. Is there anything our Offering would like to say?" The Mayor asked, turning to me and pushing the microphone in my face. I snapped from the screen to the device and shook my head. I would talk later, when I wasn't half shocked/half afraid for my life. He just nodded and turned back to the sea of people and smiled. One thought ran through my head as another applause ripped through the crowd.

I was about to die and there was no way to escape my new fate.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Make yourself comfortable, you'll be having visitors soon."

After the Picking, I was taken into the Vicinity Hall behind the stage. Ludwig was the one who brought me to a seperate room for the Offerings where we would sit and wait for friends and family to visit us before we left to the Capital.

I took a quick glance around the room. There was a television across from me on a well furnished television stand and beside it was a small bookcase. There were no books, except for one, _The Rules and Regulations on being an Offering._

They had rules on how to be an Offering?

Getting up, I took the book and began to skim through it. There were basic rules, your weapon of choice couldn't be a gun, that was put it when a man from Vicinity Z was shot by our winner, Giana Skit. She's still alive and lives in one of the biggest houses I've ever seen. I would have thought she would have been my Mentor, but I guess that that's one of the many twists to this years Games.

I kept looking through the book. Some of the rules were stupid, other very interesting. As I reached the end of the book, bold lettering caught my eye and at the top of the last page. It was the last rule.

Slowly, I read it to myself, outloud. "_This rule goes towards all Offerings and their Mentors. Under no curcimstance may either of the two fall in love."_


End file.
